Technical Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relates to an image reading device, an image forming apparatus, a method of displaying a document image, and non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of image reading devices, which read an image of a document and perform processing on the image, have been known.
One type of the image reading devices has a document table on which a document is placed with its surface up, illuminates the document from above the surface of the document to be read and captures an image of the document to read the image.
Such a type of the image reading devices is referred to as a top shot scanner.